1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to a sliding window assembly, particularly for a vehicle, such as a pickup truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the prior art. Examples of such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,214 (the '214 patent) to Buening and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0044798 (the '798 publication) to Daniel et al.
The sliding window assembly disclosed in the '214 patent includes a frame including a track member. The frame supports a pair of fixed panels defining an opening and the track member slidably supports a sliding pane, which is slidable between an open position and a closed position. In a first embodiment, the sliding unit supports the sliding pane and is slidable along the track member with a pair of sealing flanges extending along the vertical edges of the sliding unit. An O-seal is disposed on each of the fixed panels adjacent the opening such that each sealing flanges sealingly engages one of the O-seals when the sliding unit is in the closed position. Blade seals attached to the frame provide sealing directly against the sliding pane. In a second embodiment, a full-circumference flange extends around the sliding pane. A blade seal is attached to the flange around the circumference of the sliding pane. The blade seal sealingly engages the fixed panels or other surfaces when the sliding pane is in the closed position.
The sliding window assembly of the '798 publication includes a first fixed panel and a second fixed panel spaced apart from each other. An upper fixed panel and a lower fixed panel are spaced apart from each other and disposed between the first and second fixed panels. The fixed panels define an opening therebetween. A sliding unit is slidable along a track member between an open position and a closed position. The sliding unit includes a sliding pane with a sealing flange extending around the circumference of the sliding pane. A bulb seal is attached to the sealing flange around the circumference of the sliding pane. The bulb seal sealing fills the gaps between the sliding pane and the fixed panels when the sliding pane is in the closed position.
The prior art, as evidenced by the specific disclosure of the '214 patent and the '798 publication, provides several sealing solutions for sliding window assemblies. However, there remains an opportunity to provide a new technique for sealing a sliding window assembly. Specifically, there remains an opportunity seal for a sliding window assembly which provides an aesthetically pleasing appearance and resists damage and degradation.